nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 20
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (4th, 205 points) | final_result = 10th, 228 points | prev = 19 | next = 21 }} Denmark took part in the 20th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Tirana, Albania. The country was represented by Aura with the song "Love Somebody". The entry was selected via the 15th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 10th place in the final with 228 points. Before North Vision Despite not confirming yet for the 20th edition of the North Vision Song Contest, the Danish broadcaster announced announced on 5 July 2016 the schedule and the format of the 15th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix and therefore confirmed the country's participation in the 20th edition of the contest. 'Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 15' Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 15 was the 15th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 20. Hosted by Lise Rønne, ten songs competed in the selection which consisted of a final and a super-final, both held at B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen. The ten songs competed in the final with the top four most voted advancing to the super-final of the selection. The ten artists of the selection were presented on 5 July 2016 while their songs were presented on 6 July 2016. The voting in the final started on 8 July 2016 and ended two weeks later, on 22 July 2016 with the four songs that qualified to the super-final being revealed the same day. 'Super-final' The super-final of the selection took place between 22 July and 5 August 2016 at B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen. The top four songs of the final competed in the super-final. "Love Somebody" performed by Aura was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. At North Vision performing during her promo tour.]] At the allocation draw, Denmark was drawn to perform in the second half of the second semi-final. Later, the country was placed to perform in the 13th position, performing after Italy and before Belgium. During the results of the semi-final, Denmark was announced as the first qualifier. Following the results of the second semi-final and the completion of the final line-up, the running order of the final was revealed with Denmark performing 23rd, following Poland and preceding Lebanon. The country achieved the 9th place with a total of 228 points–144 points from the televoting and 84 points from the jury. Following the final results, it was revealed that Aura had placed 4th in the semi-final with a total of 205 points. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Lise Rønne served as the final television commentator while Mette Lisby was the semi-finals television commentator. Ulla Essendrop served as the radio commentator for the eleventh time. For the final, Mette Lisby served as the radio commentator, replacing Ulla Essendrop who was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. 'Voting' 'Points awarded to Denmark' 'Points awarded by Denmark' 'Split voting results' The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Micky Skeel – actor, singer, songwriter * Ida Corr – singer, represented Denmark in the 19th edition * Mette Lindberg – singer * Signe Molde – journalist, television presenter See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 20 Category:NVSC 20 countries